


Corpse Party: Fresh Blood

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: The many journal entries of Heavenly Host's newest victim. What becomes of them?





	Corpse Party: Fresh Blood

( Okay, this is an absolute work in progress. I just want opinions to see if people dig it)

Entry 1

"It's been almost a week, I think, anyway…I'm tired, thirsty...but most of all I am hungry. The stench, god the stench...I'm sure most normal people haven't had the displeasure of smelling, let alone seeing a dead body. It seems like this place is nothing but death. Who the hell is doing this...why are they doing this? Heh, I think too much, but hell it's all I can do in here. There isn't anyone to speak to...not anymore. I’m pretty sure the ones I came in here with are dead. The spirits of the dead… are either malicious, or they're so traumatized that most of what they're saying makes no sense. I'd been trying to convince myself that this was some kind of nightmare....but the horrid truth was, this was for real. I wasn't getting out, I'd die here just like everyone else. I wished I'd never taken part in the Sachiko Ever After charm. If there were a way to go back to that day, I would have just gone home and said fuck it....I miss my family, I miss my dog...my life. “

Entry 2

“Misao where are you? I need you…where did you go? I’ve looked everywhere is this godforsaken school. All I’ve come across are decaying bodies. I saw the ghost of a child…terrible. Even small children are being killed here. Upon further investigation, it seems as though we’ve fallen into an elementary school from Hell. Heavenly Host? Wasn’t that place demolished 30 years ago? What the hell is going on?”

Entry 3

“Heavenly Host Elementary School…a terrible incident. I’d only ever read about it in the papers my mom saved in the attic. Kids were being captured and never seen again. It’s like they had made some kind of disappearing act. But that’s where it got interesting. Where did these kids go? It wasn’t until recently that I found out what was going on. The papers in the attic never really went into detail, but I came across a paper in one of the classrooms. The horror of what happened in this place 30 years ago is enough to make you want to get the fuck out of town. They found the bodies of three kids, what’s more is that these kids have the same exact faces as those running around in this place! Those kids were murdered brutally by what seems to be their educational instructor. It still doesn’t explain why I’m here, but I’m gonna get more information…”  


Entry 4

“Another earthquake, a new entry. Lately this school has been rumbling quite chaotically. It seems like whenever the school gets shaken up, a new entry is born. A new hallway opened up and it led to a place I have never been. Maybe I’m getting closer to getting out. I ran into another person, the first live one,anyway. It was a younger girl, probably in a grade lower than mine. She was screaming about her friend’s head being bashed in. I tried to calm her. Unfortunately she wanted nothing to do with me, makes sense I guess…you don’t know who you can trust here. I just hope she’s still alive somewhere.”


End file.
